


Strange Magic

by LokianaWinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairytale, Angst, Fix-It, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Sarah Rogers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Supernatural Elements, Tangled AU, a brief history of the life of steve rogers, but like it doesn't change anything and they don't even notice it, it all makes sense now, just... blease read?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Sarah Rogers is a magic creature from Ireland. This is the story of her son who has powers he does not know about.





	Strange Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Choddo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Choddo).



> Go listen to ELO's "Strange Magic" I'm so in love with that band. Otherwise, enjoy!

Once upon a time there was a little boy called Steve. Nobody ever thought that Steve was special.

Maybe Steve was the exact opposite of special. He was always sick. Nobody expected him to live a long life, and nobody expected him to have special abilities, so nobody would notice, even if Steve had them.

But what no-one knew, not even Steve, was that his mother was of a magical folk, from another world. She was a caring mother and nobody was ever suspicious about anything. Sarah loved Steve dearly and from her he had inherited a power of healing. But because he was half-human, this power never really manifested. And so, when his mother was called back to her home-world, leaving Steve alone, she never got the chance to tell him. Her return back to the magical realm was so secret that even Steve needed to be tricked into thinking his mother was dead instead.

Luckily Steve had a friend: Bucky. Steve loved Bucky with all his heart from the very start. And whenever Bucky was with Steve for a longer time, he never once was sick. When they were young men, a war broke out. It was a horrible war and Bucky enlisted to fight in it. Steve was beyond worried, because he wanted Bucky to be safe. But Steve could not go to war himself, because he had always stayed small and sick himself.

When Bucky left, Steve felt terribly alone. He missed Bucky and he tried again and again to be let through all the tests so that he could fight the war for his country with the man he loved. Bucky did not know how much Steve loved him, but Steve did not mind; so long as Bucky was alive and healthy, Steve would be satisfied.

Then one day a man came to Steve and asked him:

“Do you really want to fight the war?”

And Steve answered:

“Yes.”

The man lowered his voice, when he spoke again.

“I have a special serum, that I could give you, Steve. I could make you pass the tests and get you to the front lines.”

Steve did not believe him, but shortly after, somehow he was allowed to start training.

He was still smaller than all the other soldiers and he was weaker and had asthma, which made him wheeze and cough for air, but the man told him that he needed to test him and so Steve endured everything.

One day he went into a room as the small, scrawny man he was and came out tall, muscular, super-powered.

The serum had worked.

But Steve was still not sent to war, as much as he might wish for it, they thought him a phenomenon and put him into a circus. He travelled around the country to inspire the people, but what he really wanted to do was fight.

When he was finally taken overseas, it was not to fight, but to perform for the troops. To keep the morale high. But then he heard that Bucky was missing and he could not keep himself back any longer. He infiltrated the enemy’s location, freeing hundreds of captive soldiers and he found Bucky.

Their reunion was triumphant. Bucky was skeptical about Steve’s decisions, the serum, joining the army, but when they went on missions together, Bucky soon stopped worrying, because he saw what Steve was capable of. The team they assembled around themselves were all skilled soldiers, but Steve gave them all additional protection. His powers were still not known to anybody, now they were amplified by the serum and none of the group ever got badly hurt.

Until something way worse happened. Bucky fell.

Steve mourned him and this turned him into a different man. He no longer only wanted to help his country, but he wanted to punish those, that had made him lose Bucky. What he did not know was that his powers protected Bucky more than anybody else. He survived, only losing an arm.

So he fought until the end, alone and bitter. There were people all around him, people that were friends, companions, but not Bucky and without Bucky, Steve was alone.

Then Steve crashed into the ice and he should be dead, he should have been dead if it were not for his powers.

When he awoke seventy years later, the world was a different place. It was still without Bucky, but there was fighting to do, and this time no longer against humans, he fought aliens now, protecting the earth. It was exhausting, but he met new people, humans with similar motivations. He made new friends.

And then he met Bucky again. Steve was still oblivious as to his powers, how could he be so lucky? Bucky was really alive. Granted, Steve had to fight against him and it was not really Bucky, more of a malnourished, brainwashed version of him, but when Steve woke up after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. without having rescued himself, he knew Bucky was still in there somewhere. There was still hope.

When he finally caught up to him, they had to run, framing Bucky had been easy; he was a ghost story, evasive and a wanted man anyway. Only Steve knew better and so he made it his mission to protect Bucky, because he still loved him. He would never be able to tell him, because Bucky would never feel the same, but Steve’s heart still yearned for Bucky.

They spent some time in a land far from home. The king of that land helped them escape and granted them asylum, he even offered to have a new arm built for Bucky, which he did. Steve travelled a lot in the following time. He kept an eye out for his friends, even the ones, that had crossed him. But every few weeks he went back to visit Bucky.

It was a quiet time, everything seemed to be going greatly, earth was recovering from the horrors that were occurring far too frequently and then there were aliens again. Steve was in Scotland, where some of his friends were in hiding, quietly watching over them, when they were attacked for the first time. They all went back to the Kingdom to recover, but more was coming and he was needed.

Steve could not seem to catch his breath from fight to fight, but he needed to continue, and Bucky was going with him. Bucky and him would finally fight side by side on a battlefield again, after over seventy years. Of course that was too good to be true, because just when it seemed as though they were about to win, the alien, now the most powerful being of all, obliterated half of the humans with the snap of a finger. At first, nothing happened, but then Bucky said “Steve” and turned to dust before Steve’s eyes.

Cold dread replaced Steve’s heart. He had lost Bucky too many times for this to happen.

Devastated, he sunk down over the pile of dust, as people around him kept crying out in pain. This was not a victory, more people were dying by the second and Steve could do nothing to prevent it. He sat crying over what was left of Bucky, a handful of greyish-brown flakes of dust, rapidly blending with the forest ground as the world became blurry before Steve’s teary eyes.

Those tears began spilling over rapidly, rolling down Steve’s cheeks into his beard, down his fingers as he wiped his eyes. Heavily he leaned onto his hand and just like that, a tear that rolled down the index finger of his other, fell onto the ground with a gentle tap. A noise so small nobody heard it. Sobs and cries were filling the air as people realized it was final, the loss of their friends and loved ones was permanent.

Something moved under Steve’s hand. He wiped his eyes again before looking down, still crying heavily but quietly for his lost love.

The dust was moving.

It was not the wind. Confused, Steve looked around. Nobody else seemed to notice anything.

When he looked back down, it was solidifying.

Fabric.

Skin.

Leather.

Metal.

Hair.

A face.

Time stopped in that moment.

Steve looked at the man in front of himself in shock.

Bucky.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

“Steve.” It was said with just as much shock and disbelief, as Steve felt.

“Bucky!”

Time seemed to catch up to him, people were turning around to watch as Steve lunged at Bucky, finding himself in his arms, solid arms.

“How?” Bucky asked.

Slowly it all came together, Steve realized it all. His mother, a nurse; never did a patient die under her care, his mysterious survival of anything life threw his way, Bucky’s survivals as well. People around him in battle never ending up with major injuries.

He could not explain it to anybody, but right then he knew the truth.

“Tears. I cried. I brought you back.”

Bucky shoved Steve off, looking at him as if he was crazy.

“How?” He asked again, louder.

“I don’t know.”

When Bucky kissed him, Steve froze. It was desperate, full of pain, agony even, full of unspoken feelings, full of doubt. Steve knew, because he felt the same.

“Fuck,” Bucky muttered and pulled away again. But Steve could not let that happen.

“No, no, Bucky. Stop.”

Bucky listened to him and halted his movements, allowing Steve to cup his jaw, keeping him in place while he leaned in and their lips met again. Bucky gasped barely audibly, but his hand came up to thread into Steve’s hair and his metal arm slung around his back.

They broke apart and the rest of the world was still suffering. True love might have brought back Bucky, but so many lives were lost. The only thing Steve was grateful for was his rock in this sea of emotions threatening to was them all away. Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments :)


End file.
